To increase the flexibility of radio frequency (RF) high power coaxial transmission lines, the electrical conductors for the lines are often corrugated, i.e., fabricated with periodic annular or helical deformations. The uneven surface of such corrugations, however, makes obtaining a uniform electrical contact with connector components difficult to achieve. Prior art connectors for such corrugated transmission lines have required multiple pieces, involving a screw-in, clamping or expanding-anchor type design. Such designs, however, are costly to construct and difficult to employ.